Angels and Fangs
by SketchyShade
Summary: Why is it always the Seme Yokai after the innocent ones? Tomoe wouldn't know, he was one of them, and why is Kurama interested in him all of a sudden? Or was it sudden at all? The other Yokai are showing affection towards the Kitsune as well Tomoe x Kurama guys DON'T LIKE DON'T READ XD
1. I'll have you

**Me: KAMISAMA KISS FANFIC FOR TOMOE X KURAMA!**

 **IamSatanSnail: OMG YAAAAAAS FINALLY**

 **Me: No-one ever makes a fanfic for these two...**

 **IamSatanSnail: Yeah, it's always with that (swearing) Nanami**

 **Me: 0.o oooookayyyy Enjoy minna! X3**

 **IamSatanSnail: PEACE**

 **~Beginning~**

It was a normal day for Tomoe, having to look after the frail human because once again she was ill

"Honestly Nanami, can't you even take care of your own health?"

Nanami shrugged

"It's not my fault"

"Oh, so you looking for a stray kitten during a storm is absolutely necessary because you found it yesterday and thought it was cute?"

"..."

"Thought so"

Tomoe sighed, he had to go to school as Nanami again, how would this day go? Would he fail at classes again? The only thing he managed to do well at was singing, true Nanami taught him how to read and write, but he still worried, hopefully he wouldn't run into Kurama

"Well, time to go to school Nana me..."

"It's too early for jokes Tomoe..."

"Does it look like I care?"

 **~Time Skip~**

Tomoe is at his fourth class and he hasn't run into Kurama all day, it would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that all the boys approached him and said some of the strangest things, what on earth does 'Hey there cutie' even mean?

"Nanami"

'Nanami' turned to face an absolute nightmare, Kurama

"Yes... Kurama...?"

"I'd like to speak to you after school on the roof please"

'Please? Did Kurama just say please? This must be serious'

After school he went to said location and waited there

"Did I keep you waiting?"

"No"

SILENCE

SILENCE

SILENCE

"I know it's you Tomoe"

"W-what?! No! It's Nanami! Why on earth do you think I'm Tomoe! Who is clearly a guy!"

"You've got purple eyes"

"So? I could be wearing contacts"

"I can't sense the Land God marking"

'Think of something stupid Nanami would say! Come on Tomoe! Gah! Who knew it was this hard to be a dumb girl?!'

"Uhhh I'm wearing perfume!"

"That won't hide the Land God mark"

"T-Tomoe used his magic to hide it"

"Even that's not possible, Tomoe"

"I'M NANAMI!"

Kurama stepped closer to Tomoe, who took a step back

"Even Nanami of all people knows you can't hide a Land God mark with magic... Or does she?"

"Fine it is me, but if you already knew why did you want to talk to me?"

"..."

Kurama flushed and turned away from the Kitsune

"I want to tell you something, but I would find it more comfortable if you were Tomoe, not Nanami"

"... Fine, but not here, someone could see me"

 **~With Nanami~**

Nanami kept looking at the clock, school had ended 30 minutes ago, so Tomoe should be back by now

"Where is he?"

The shrine spirits, Onikiri and Kotetsu came by

"Master Tomoe is having a conversation with Master Kurama, he telepathically told us he wanted privacy"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! TWO BOYS ARE TOGETHER ALONE?!"

"Yes that is very normal behaviour Mistress Nanami, in fact a lot of groups of the same gender are together often"

"Yeah but Tomoe wants PRIVACY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!"

"Uhhhh, he wants privacy...?"

"NO! YOU TWO NEED TO GET BACK THERE AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS!"

"But Master Tomoe demanded privacy, and if you're having any dirty thoughts, leave them, you'd be surprised to know Tomoe is actually quite innocent in the area of love"

"But he loved a human"

"WOMAN THE LADY WAS ILL OBVIOUSLY HE'D CARE FOR HER! SHE WAS HIS LAND GOD FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!"

 **~Meanwhile Tomoe and Kurama~**

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

Tomoe and Kurama went in the forest and are now in Yokai form, however Tomoe has found himself in a uncomfortable situation, he was being pressed against a tree by the 'Fallen angel'

"KURAMA LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

Kurama took hold of Tomoe's wrists and held them either side of Tomoe's head

"KURAMA I WILL TURN YOU BACK INTO AN OSTRICH AND FEED YOU TO THE LIONS!"

However Kurama refused to let go, if anything he tightened his grip on Tomoe, he stared intensely into his eyes

"K-kurama! L-listen to me!"

Kurama smirked as if satisfied by the result, then leaned closer to the Kitsune's sensitive ear

"You're going to listen to what I have to say, and I won't let you go"

Even from there Kurama could sense Tomoe's cheeks blushing

"What m-makes you think I'd listen t-to you?"

Kurama whispered into Tomoe's ear

"Oh I don't know, it's just a hunch"

Tomoe knew that whenever Kurama said it's just a hunch, he had a full out plan ready

Kurama continued

"I had my eye on you for a while, you wonder why all these human girls don't take my interest?"

Tomoe bit his lip, looking to the side, then shaking his head

"It's because my interest is you"

Tomoe widened his eyes with shock

"S-s-stop joking Kurama"

"I'm not, it's perfectly normal for male Yokais to be together and anyway, you don't like the thought of affairs with humans"

"I wasn't exactly planning on ever being with anyone!"

"Only because you know nothing of the subject"

"So what if I'm... well... innocent in that area?"

"Oh I highly doubt you are only innocent in _that_ area"

Tomoe blushed even more, not from the embarrassment, but from his lack of knowledge, it was hard to find an innocent Yokai, not even females could be as innocent as Tomoe

"I, later, will have a nice conversation with a certain someone tomorrow after school, if they are actually okay"

"You aren't planning on taking the Land God mark, are you?"

"Yes, I am, but the best part of gaining a Land God mark is what you have to do in order for you to listen to my commands"

"... You wouldn't..."

"Watch me"

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: OMG YAAAAAAAAAS**

 **IamSatanSnail: I LOVE THIIIIIIIIIIIS!**

 **Me: You kept saying dirty things throughout the whole time we were trying to type the story!**

 **IamSatanSnail: XP**

 **Me: PLEASE REVIEW MINNA! REMEMBER YOU CAN TYPE IN THE REVIEWS ABOUT A SHIP YOU WANT AND A SUMMARY AND I'LL TRY AND TYPE IT FOR YOU TO ENJOY SEE YA XD**

 **IamSatanSnail: AU REVOIR AMIGOS!**

 **Me: What...?**


	2. The Land God Angel

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **IamSatanSnail: SUP BROTH!**

 **Me: I am here today with Kurama and Tomoe! What do you two think of this fanfic so far?!**

 **Kurama & Tomoe: ...**

 **Me: I'LL TAKE THE SILENCE AS SOMETHING GOOD!**

 **Kurama: You... little... bi- OW! -punched by IamSatanSnail-**

 **IamSatanSnail: What were you going to say?**

 **Kurama: -mutters- nothing**

 **Tomoe: I think it was lovely Authoress -holding up a cup of tea-**

 **Me: Why thank you Tomoe-kun -holding up a cup of chocolate milk pretending it's tea-**

 **'CLINK'**

 **IamSatanSnail & Kurama: Really you two?... Really?**

 **Me: -drinks it throws away cups to god knows where- I ONLY OWN MY OCs! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! ENJOY MINNA! X3**

 **~Beginning~**

He had to stay by Nanami's side at all costs, if Kurama somehow got the Land God mark off of her, he didn't know what Kurama would do

The two boys were (For some odd reason) sitting at the same desk, in the same lesson, with the same teacher and trying to get to the same girl

Tomoe almost yelped in surprise but straightened when he felt a hand rubbing his thigh, he knew who, obviously, but he didn't know what the action was for

"Tomoe"

"Hai"

"Can you please answer question 7?"

"Hai"

Math, lovely, he was good at this, it was so easy

"The answer is 537.863621 Sensei"

"Thank you"

The teacher looks at the rest of the class

"Why can't the rest of you be like him? Especially you Nanami"

The class laughed at that, yeah... Nanami's grades weren't the best at the moment, the poor girl looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her up and die

Tomoe heard a whisper

"It's so cute, you can answer such questions when you're still wondering what I'm doing"

Kurama's hand was still stroking Tomoe's thigh, and now that the 'Angel' mentioned it, he was finding it harder to concentrate, but thankfully the teacher didn't ask him anymore questions

 **~Lunch time!~**

"TOMOE-SAMA!" "KURAMA-SAMA!"

This had now become a game everyday, they come to school and if one of them gets caught by the fangirls, they lose

The two Yokai looked at each other and smirked, then dashed passed the gazillions of fangirls and made it behind the school building, where they usually went to escape them

"We're going to need a new hiding spot, we can't keep running here all the time, some girl is bound to find us" said Tomoe looking around

'Hopefully it's not Nanami, I need that Land God mark, so me and her need to find a place to speak privately without Tomoe knowing'

"I have a question Kurama"

"Oh?"

"What were you doing in that class?"

"There have been four classes so far Tomoe, how could I possibly know which one you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! But if you're that dense, then I'll say, Math class"

"Oh I'm the dense one?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

Kurama smirked, oh how he loved to annoy the adorable Kitsune

"Heh, why not ask Nanami?"

"Because I asked you first! Now tell me!"

"How about? No..."

"KURA-MPH!"

Kurama took a hold of Tomoe, making the Kitsune's back face his chest, the 'angel' put his hand over Tomoe's mouth, muffling any noise

"Sh!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm 100 % sure they ran here!"

"GASP! Oh... my... God..."

There was silence, Well... this was awkward, what could the two Yokai say? There position wasn't exactly... erm... appropriate

"H-heh, hey there ladies..."

Tomoe couldn't add anything to that, Kurama was currently stopping him from talking and it would look weird if he tried to struggle out of this grip

"What's going on here?"

"Erm... Tomoe here, was uh, talking too much, and um, I thought I heard someone else come here, thankfully it was you beautiful ladies"

"Well yeah, we are the like most beautiful girls in the class, and the like hottest chicks in the like world"

'Not as much as Tomoe'

"Definitely, would you mind if you keep this between us?" said Kurama giving them his most charming smile, which of course, worked

"Like definitely!"

"Yeah! You can like trust us"

"On one condition!"

Kurama cringed, this can't be good

"You become our boyfriends"

...

...

...

...

...

"Uh... no"

"DON'T YOU WANT TO KEEP THIS A SECRET BETWEEN US?!"

"Yes, but if you try to force me to love you, I'll never look you in the eye"

The girls gulped, this didn't go as planned

"F-fine!"

The girls left, leaving the two Yokai alone once again

"I have an idea on how we can get the girls to stop following us everywhere like lost puppies"

After a few seconds Kurama finally realised he was still holding Tomoe, he reluctantly let go

"And what is this plan?"

"I'll tell you later, we'll do it tomorrow"

"Um... okay?"

 **~Time skip~**

"Nanami!" Nanami stopped talking to her friends and saw Kurama

"Yes Kurama?"

"I would like to speak to you"

"Okay"

"Privately"

"Oh okay, see you girls"

...

...

...

...

...

"So, um..."

"Nanami, do you know what happens when a Land God is a Land God for too long?"

Nanami shook her head, was there a time limit to how long you could be a Land God?

"The Yokai... becomes extremely ill, no Yokai has survived it before, the only way to save Tomoe is to give me the Land God mark"

"What?"

"If a Yokai is a Land God, Tomoe will be forever healthy, of course I'll let you see him, with this feather, but please, give me the Land God mark... you have to"

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay..."

Nanami kissed Kurama's forehead

The Land God is now Kurama

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA!**

 **IamSatanSnail: SUP BROTH!**

 **Kurama: -sweatdrop-**

 **Tomoe: -nibbles on cookie I gave him-**

 **Me: YES! FINALLY! KURAMA IS THE NEW AND IMPROVED LAND GOD!**

 **IamSatanSnail: FINALLY THE B**** IS NOT A LAND GOD ! KURAMA GO DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO TOMOE**

 **Kurama: -looks at Tomoe and grin creepily- Spin around 3 times and say meow**

 **Tomoe: -spins around 3 times- Meow!**

 **Kurama: -Laughing his head off-**

 **Me: Please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary with any ship you want, and I'll try and type it for you guys!**

 **IamSatanSnail: -pushes Kurama into Tomoe-**

 **Tomoe: O.O**

 **Kurama: O-O**

 **Me & IamSatanSnail: KYAAAAAAA!**

 **The two kissed XP**


	3. Snakes and Foxes under My control!

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **IamSatanSnail: SUP BROTH!**

 **Me: Ooh! I wonder what will happen today!**

 **IamSatanSnail: Well, they will kiss, make out, go on dates, have-**

 **Me: WOW! OKAY HANG ON THERE TIGER!**

 **IamSatanSnail: XP**

 **Me: Minna! I wanted to apologize for taking so long! But I just had no idea how to continue and all my inspiration was being drained by the other stories I'm working on! I'M SO SORRY**

 **IamSatanSnail: You better be!**

 **Me: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCs! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! ENJOY MINNA!**

 **~Beginning~**

'What have I done?!'

Nanami, after a few seconds of performing that action, realised what she did.

Kurama smirked.

"Why thank you Nanami, I'm sure Tomoe will love to hear this."

"Tomoe won't listen to you, you do know that right?"

"Oh he will, trust me."

Kurama left the girl on her own and headed home.

'That was easier than I thought, now all I have to do is kiss Tomoe and the seal is done.'

"Kurama!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do now, and where will I go?"

"You can stay to my house for one night, I'll do whatever I want now."

"Kurama..."

"See you later."

 **~The next day~**

"Nanami!? Nanami!? Where are you?!" shouted Tomoe attracting the attention of the other students, Tomoe was worried, he hadn't seen Nanami yesterday and Kurama could've gotten to her.

'Lord please don't let Kurama get the Land God mark.'

"TOMOE-SAMA!"

'Scratch that, I need to guarantee my safety first!'

 **~Lunch time!~**

Tomoe was sitting with some of the males from different classes, what they were saying he had no idea, I mean come on 'Hey Baby'? He was a teenager!

"I would like everyone's attention please!"

There was silence in the hall and everyone turned to see Kurama, but when Tomoe saw him he almost spat out his drink, that's a Land God mark alright... UGH how did he manage to steal it from Nanami?

"I have been hiding a secret from you all."

He wouldn't.

"But I will tell you all today."

Please tell me he wouldn't.

"Tomoe and I."

Oh nonononononononononononononono! Why is he walking over here?!

Kurama grabbed Tomoe's arm and pulled him up, then, for some reason that Tomoe didn't know, he roughly grabbed his chin and made Tomoe look his direction.

"Are dating."

What?

Before Tomoe could register what was happening a pair of lips were on his.

And not long after the girls started squealing at the 'couple' and the boys... let's just say I'm going to have to buy a lot of tissues.

"Oh my like God! We like totally knew it!"

"Was it really that obvious?" said Kurama, but not in the surprised way, more like 'I already knew' way.

"Like yeah! Is Tomoe okay though? He seems a bit... Embarrassed."

"The only reason for that was that I didn't warn the poor boy."

"Oh! Okay!"

 **~Time Skip~**

"HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR SUCH A LIE?!"

"I'm sorry okay?! How was I suppose to know it was a lie?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HOW LONG HAVE I LIVED WITH OTHER MASTERS?!"

"Well I only thought about it after I kissed him!"

Tomoe wanted to rip the girl to shreds, he would've, but someone held him back.

"LET ME GO KURAMA!"

"Sit down Tomoe!"

Tomoe had no choice in that, his body moved by itself and forced him to obey to the 'Angel's' commands.

"Good, now stay there until I tell you to move."

"..."

"Okay, Nanami... I said you could stay here, but you won't be in charge anymore, so you will have to listen to what I say."

"Ugh!"

"Don't complain!"

"Why do you want to be a Land God? You guys stay in the same shrine anyway..."

Kurama chuckled bitterly.

"Nanami, I want that Kitsune over there to be under my control, being a Land God is the only way for him to listen to me."

Nanami hated this, the innocent Kitsune was under the control of a _very_ dirty minded 'angel'.

"Now chop chop I haven't got all day, you better do your homework Nanami, I need to talk to Tomoe and Mizuki alone."

Nanami had no choice in the matter, she went to her used to be room and started on her work.

"Mizuki! Oh Mizuki!"

"So I heard you were the new Land God, sigh pity, oh well, at least you have no control over me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave~"

"And why is that?" said Kurama, though he had a feeling he knew why.

"I don't want to leave Tomoe in your care, who knows what you would do to the poor thing?" said the snake holding Tomoe's chin, making the Kitsune look into his eyes, Kurama hated that action and pushed Mizuki away.

"Back off Mizuki, he's mine!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Then, the unthinkable happened.

...

...

...

...

...

"DUDE WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!"

"Blegh! Ew! I can't believe I did that! Mizuki get me a glass of water now!"

To Mizuki's surprise... He obeyed.

"Nani?!"

He gave him the glass of water quickly.

"Great! Now I'm under your control!"

All Tomoe could do was stare, this confused him to no end.

"Um, Can I move now?"

Kurama turned smirking, then walked towards the Kitsune, then whispered in his ear.

"Only if you kiss me."

"Why?"

"Just do it and I'll let you move."

...

...

...

"Fine."

Tomoe leaned in and lightly pecked Kurama's lips, he was going to leave it at that, but Kurama grabbed the back of his head and forced another kiss, and all Mizuki could do was stare, in complete jealousy.

"There, that was better."

Tomoe was frozen in shock.

...

...

...

What

...

...

...

Just

...

...

...

Happened

...

...

...

"You'll forever be mine, Tomoe."

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: AH! FINALLY DONE!**

 **IamSatanSnail: YAAAS MORE KISSING!**

 **Me: Of course... That's all you pay attention to...**

 **IamSatanSnail: What was that? -Holding knives, axes, chainsaws etc-**

 **Me: -Scared- N-nothing!**

 **IamSatanSnail: Good**

 **Me: Please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary with ANY ship you want and I'll try and type it for you, just tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive, no smut though SEE YA! XD**

 **IamSatanSnail: AU REVOIR AMIGOS!**


End file.
